After the Rain
Soraru (left) and Mafumafu (right) Sorairo Muffler (そらいろまふらー, Sky Blue Scarf) is the duet unit between Soraru and Mafumafu. They teamed up in 2014 with the cover of "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" and fastly become the most popular duet unit at present. Their covers are always in Top 4 of Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking and get their first No.1Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking #327 with the cover of "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" . They also have 2 covers reached over 1 million views which are "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" and "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy". List of Songs (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.04.22) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.06.21) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.26) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls) (2015.08.31) }} Discography |track1title = Prologue |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukisase |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eimin Douwa |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kakushigoto |track5info = (Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Scheme |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Irie no Kuni |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = poco |track10info = (Mafumafu) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = |track11title = Cradle |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Super Nuko World |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Sorairo Muffleradio ~ Soshite Densetsu he ~ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Normal ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = sm27055796 (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Yume Hanabi |track14info = -acoustic arrange- (Mafumafu) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi |track15info = -acoustic arrange- (Soraru) |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Shutchouban Hikikomoranai Radio ~Natsu Koso ga Summer~ |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} Category:Duet Units Category:NND Male Utaite